


Bloody Trapland Adventures [P2] (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Series: Bloody Trapland Adventures (PewdieCry) [2]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Adventure, Bloody Trapland, Co-op, Fluff, M/M, Part 2, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewds and Cry go on an adventure to the world of Bloody Trapland, where they meet spikes, buzzsaws, lava, and the dreaded brofist. Together, they pass through the obstacles and help each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Trapland Adventures [P2] (PewdieCry)

Pewdie awoke to the faint noises outside the tent that signaled the start of another day: buzzsaws starting to screech back and forth, shaking its bloodstains away, pools of lava mixed with dead cats being drained and refilled again, and spikes being wiped clean by some automatic machinery.

He turned away from the tent's opening with a grumble, then a realization struck him as he noticed no Cry sleeping beside him and he sat up in surprise and worry.

"Cry? Where's Cry?!" He panicked, fear clouding his eyes as he looked around the tent. He thought he slept beside him last night. _Is he in trouble? Did the barrels take him? What if he needed my help but I was sound asleep so he got kidnapped?_ Countless possibilities ran through his mind as he became even more paranoid.

But then, his thoughts were interrupted. "Pewds?" the brunette called, head peeking through the tent door. "Oh, you're awake. What's wrong?"

The Swede looked at him for a second, eyes widened, then sighed in relief. _Right. He was just outside, of course. Stop worrying so much, Pewds._ He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away and cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Nevermind."

But of course, Cry noticed his embarrassment and smirked. "Were you worried about me?" the American teased, entering the tent and sitting in front of him.

"No I wasn't!" The response was instant, but Cry could see his blush grow even more, making him snicker. "What?"

"Then explain this to me." He lowered his voice, wiping a tear from the blonde's eyes that Pewdie didn't even notice was there.

He quickly grabbed the brunette's hand, wanting to put it away, but for a moment, they stared in each other's eyes, both surprised.

"Cry..."

"Pewds..." He couldn't take it anymore. Pewdie was just too adorable. He added, "...I made us breakfast." then laughed as he got up and went out to take the food.

Pewds stared at the door, astonished. _God dammit, he was just teasing!_

And that only marked the start of another day.

Cry always loved to tease his best friend. The way he would blush at the slightest brush of their shoulders or paws, and he would look up at him, as if wanting something more... he was just too adorable. But of course, he was just teasing, right? _Right?_ Besides, they were both straight.

Or at least that's what he thought.

Pewdie, on the other hand, was having none of it. He hated how Cry would make a move on him, make him expect, then suddenly back away, smirking. It almost felt like he was playing with his feelings. It was like he lit up, but everytime he saw that smug grin, he knew he was just being teased, cursing himself for being tricked again.

But maybe he liked to be teased, too.

The red-furred cat shook his head, pushing all thoughts away from his mind. _He's just a friend, he's just a friend..._

"Do you want me to be more than that?" Cry whispered huskily in the blonde Swede's ear, who was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed him sneak up from behind. Instantly, Pewdie jumped in surprise.

 _Oh shit, I said that last part out loud!_ he thought, swiftly turning away in embarrassment. The brunette chuckled playfully, ruffling his friend's golden hair and walking away. Pewdie was pretty sure he heard him mumble "Maybe." quietly, but he dismissed it as just his imagination. Then he heard the brunette yell, "Oh, fuck!" and ran to where he went, worried.

"Cry? What's wrong?"

He ran over to him, who was standing by a cliff, staring down the slope. "What happened?" he asked, stepping over next to him and peering over the edge, seeing a familiar yellow blanket hung loosely on the rocks.

"How the hell am I supposed to get it now?" he whined, trying to reach for it again but failing and only causing more rocks to fall down the lava below him.

"Whoa, careful there, bro." Pewdie warned, taking his hand to stop him from falling. Cry looked up at him with a pout, making the Swede snicker quietly at his friend's cuteness. He'd never tell Cry, but he actually found it adorable when the green-furred animal would shift from being tough and boastful, to being cute and childish, all because of that blanket.

And speaking of that blanket...

He sighed, feigning annoyance as he crouched and reached for the blanket himself. Seeing that he couldn't reach it either, he flipped himself over so that he was facing the grass, and put one back paw after the other down the rocky slope, crawling down the cliff and front paws clinging to the edge while his back paws tried to reach the yellow cloth.

"Hey, Pewds, that's dangerous! You don't have to-"

"Don't worry about it, Cry." he shushed, narrowly reaching the blanket and grabbing it with his right back paw. "See? I got this."

As he crawled his way up the cliff, the rock he was stepping on cracked and fell to the lava, making him slip further down and closer to the bubbling flame, his bandaged tail now inches from the liquid. "Waah!"

Luckily, Cry caught his hand in time. "I got you, I got you..." he consoled, grunting as he pulled his friend back with all his strength, Pewdie holding onto him for dear life. He managed to pull him back, catching their breaths as they collapsed beside each other on the grassy surface.

"Here's your blanket." the blonde breathed, panting and handing the yellow cloth to the brunette. "You better not drop it again; I'm not risking my life for the second time."

"Hey, sorry, man. You didn't have to do that." he mumbled, rolling and stretching his shoulder. He felt guilt pierce through his heart as he took the blanket. "You could've died back there."

Pewdie sat up, ruffling his friend's brown locks and comforting, "Don't worry about it, Cry."


End file.
